How a Sleepover Saved Amelia Bones's Life
by reader713
Summary: Amelia Bones would have never known that her niece Susan holding a sleepover would save her life when Death Eaters attack. Neither would she have expected a present to summon the wierdest group of rescuers ever. At least the naked guy is hot. And how exactly does Hermione Granger know them?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Author's Note: This is from the universe of a story that I ended up never writing.

Amelia Bones had heard about Harry Potter from her niece/ward Susan.

No one had known what to think when Harry Potter had abruptly shown up halfway through what would have been his first year. All that she did know was that it was impossible to track him down on holidays. Despite Dumbledore's best efforts and those on behalf of the Ministry, it was impossible to find him.

Harry Potter had abruptly arrived and been Sorted into Ravenclaw. He was known as among the more aloof of the Claws, more of a loner than a leader. At least Amelia had believed so until being informed by her niece that Harry had taught and led a group devoted to defense, called the DA (that stood for the Defense Association, NOT Dumbledore's Army as Fudge believed). As far as she knew, Harry's sole friend was the muggleborn witch Hermione Granger, another Ravenclaw, who was slightly more approachable.

Her thoughts diverted for the moment, Amelia thought of the group on the floor above. Susan had begged to invite a group of friends over, and Amelia had agreed, despite being worried that Death Eaters' might attack. Voldemort had been growing in power lately, but she told herself that the group of girls would be as safe here as anywhere, perhaps safer.

She had in fact been introduced to Hermione Granger earlier that evening.

Susan had invited her best friend Hannah Abbott, as she often did. Surprisingly, she also invited Hermione due to the fact that the other girl had helped her extensively in her studies that year. She also invited other girls from the DA: Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor, Pavarti Patil, another Gryffindor, and Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw.

Amelia let her gaze drop to small statue Hermione had given her. The statue looked…rather like her house.

She frowned, letting her thoughts drift to the Ravenclaw once more. Her wards had detected enchantments, but of a sort that couldn't be identified. It was part of the reason why she had decided to stay home that night.

Sighing heavily, she got to her feet. She might as well check up on the girls.

Closing the door behind her, she didn't notice the statue glow.

The wards broke.

"SUSAN!" Amelia yelled, running to where the girls were located.

"AVA-…!" a voice called.

And then there was a loud crash.

Amelia turned, despite instinct telling her not to.

A stranger appeared out of nowhere in her house, and as she watched, a Death Eater was sent flying with a kick and a loud crack. Another was knocked down by something thrown at him. The third of the attacking Death Eaters was dealt with by a kick to the groin, and the last had his neck torn out by a… wolf.

She whipped out her wand as aurors poured in through the front door.

"Auntie?" Susan called, appearing at the head of the stairs "is something…?" her voice trailed off and she goggled.

"Hands up!" an auror ordered.

"Don't you DARE!" the sole female snapped, glaring at the wolf. Her hands were on her hips. Most of the aurors were either goggling at her assets or looking away in embarrassment. It was rather easily understood, she was wearing a pair of high-cut purple panties, and a pink lace bra that was unfastened. A hickey stood out prominently on her neck. The wolf snarled at the aurors.

The first male to arrive was rather sheepishly using a book to cover his front, unfortunately mooning Amelia at the same time.

The last male was wearing a speedo, and dripping wet, soapsuds running down his chest. The object he'd thrown was…a bottle of shampoo evidently.

"Put your hands…" the auror began.

"Hermione!" Amelia heard Susan hiss "what…?"

"Sempai!" Hermione sounded delighted "um…are you doing a lesson?"

"Hermione!" the sole female member of the group beamed "how have you been?"

"Step away from the werewolf!" the auror snapped, pointing a wand at her.

"Zoophilia?" Hermione tipped her head to one side.

The woman waved a hand, fastening her bra smoothly before waving a hand "don't ask! He shifts when surprised, you know that. Now, could you PLEASE get your fiancé to stop glaring at me? How about you give him a kiss or something?"

"Alright" Hermione beamed, looking far happier than Amelia had seen her look that evening and hurried over to a male who was leaning against a bookcase, so far unnoticed, book in hand. She gave him a quick kiss.

"No!" Lavender gasped, Amelia guessed that all the girls had come downstairs.

"Alright" Auror Dawlish said "you're coming with us, all of you, for breaking and entering, and you!" he pointed at the male Hermione had kissed "corrupting a minor…"

"You and what army?" the female asked, hands on her hips, pushing them to the side. She bit her lip "you're not going to hurt me…right?"

Amelia sighed heavily "Auror Dawlish" she snapped, pleased when all the aurors and the visitors snapped to attention "is there a reason why you're attacking the group of people who appeared to have rescued me and those in my house?"

"Might want to deal with these guys first" the speedo wearing male commented. The female shrugged, for some reason she was wearing stilettos, and one foot was set firmly on the Death Eater who she had kicked in the groin. The naked male, meanwhile, had calmly snapped the wands of the attackers. Amelia had a feeling that every female, other than Hermione who was reading the book her supposed fiancé held, was oogling his butt.

"Stop that!" Dawlish snapped, but the damage was done.

"Missed one!" the scantily clad female said brightly, breaking a wand with her heel before redirecting her gaze to her companion's butt "have you been working out?"

With a minimum amount of fuss, the Death Eaters were removed by the aurors along with the broken wands.

"Put on some damn clothes!" Hermione's supposed fiancé hissed.

"Darling" the female purred "did you forget when I won a duel with whats-his-face when I removed my shirt?" she winked at the other female DA members "element of surprise works wonders" she said "just removed your shirt, I guarantee it. Fighting naked is rather useful."

"Advocate your support of nudity later" Hermione's fiancé grumbled 'for now, clothe yourself and your…lover."

"You're such a prick" the woman grumbled before walking over to Amelia and bowed "I apologize for the damage we may have done to your house" she said formally.

"Shit" the male wearing a swimsuit grumbled "I used the last of my shampoo on that bastard; I'm out!"

"Why aren't you naked?" the still-naked male asked, having turned around (Amelia had heard the groans of disappointment from upstairs, though the book covered him…barely).

"After that little incident in which Akira was Summoned out of the shower I decided to wearing clothing whenever possible" the speedo-wearing male announced firmly "like always wearing a pair of underwear after Camille cut some guy's belt with her swordcane…and discovered that he liked to go commando" he glared at the empty bottle of shampoo, before transfiguring it into a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

Amelia's eyebrows rose at that bit of wandless magic.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping one foot. She was wearing a pair of pajamas "are you being fussy again?" she chided.

"Me?" the woman shook her head "never, I know what you're capable of. On a side note, when will you be free to purchase naughty lingerie?"

"I'd like to insist that you not contaminate my fiancée" the male grumbled.

"You're engaged Hermione?" Lavender gasped.

Hermione blinked "oh, sorry" she said "Madame Bones" she said "these are my sempai Jude, Lavi, Beni, Kyo, and Ren" she blushed at the last name.

"But there are only four of them" Padma protested.

"Dumbass here" the female pointed at the wolf "is Lavi, unfortunately, he's butt-naked and's got a hickey the size of New York on his chest."

"And he has a problem with that?" the towel-wearing male asked.

"No, but we arrived in the middle of fun" she pouted "so I may have just written a few things on him using lipstick" she paused before shrugging "plus Ren-tightass would kill him for being naked in front of Hermione" she paused "I'm Beni" she introduced "he's Jude" the guy wearing a towel "and he's Kyo."

"You promised you wouldn't bother" Hemione chided.

"Beni…Beniko the Red?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"…or the Bloody, right?" the female nodded "yes, I've heard of you as well."

All aurors, especially those who were female, had heard of and respected Beniko the Red also called Beniko the Bloody. She had once been kidnapped by a group of terrorist who were notorious for hating women and kidnapping them to rape, torture and then kill them. No one knew what happened; only that she was the first survivor. She had been kidnapped, and then abruptly appeared in the office of the American aurors and calmly dropped a bag of wands and heads of the majority of the terrorist cell. Her clothes had been torn, but her only injury had been a bruised cheek and a scratch on her other one. Since then she was notorious for targeting groups or individuals who targeted females.

"Maa" she shrugged "I'm sure that these guys would've raped you."

"How did you get here?" Amelia asked.

"I'm afraid that's my fault" Hermione admitted, blushing "the statue I gave you…" she paused "Ren helped me make it" she admitted, not even noticing when the older male wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer "they're made to immediately connect to the wards of the house they're in… and then warn if something wrong. I was going to inform you of it tomorrow, and connected the spell to you, but we were attacked before I could. I am sorry about that. They're only good for one use though."

"That's how I came" Jude grumbled "I had the back luck to forget to put up anti-Summon wards when showering. You suck by the way."

"Little charm I put on Hermione" Beni offered "she's in danger, I come…immediately, that's a warning by the way Ren. Lavi came with me because we were together."

The wolf whined, but was ignored.

"And you…?" Amelia asked, looking at Kyo (who was still undressed).

"Call me Hisoka" he said.

"That means secret" Ren translated.

"Anyways" Beni smiled, leaning down to grab the wolf's neck "we'll be going. **Home**" both vanished.

"My shower calls" Jude announced "geez, remind me never to piss off Beni, I think she may have permanently damaged that guy with her attack to his balls" he handed the towel to Kyo and vanished.

"I do apologize" Amelia added "but Hermione; you are still a minor…"

"Ren and I are really engaged" Heremione said "he's also my legal guardian" she twined her fingers with his "Susan, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need to leave" she smiled wryly.

"Alright, tell me how Harry is" Susan insisted.

Hermione nodded, before vanishing.

"Now, as for…" Amelia's voice trailed off.

Kyo was gone. She decided to ignore the girls' groans of disappointment.

Amelia would like to think that she never saw them again. That was wrong. She later learned that that attack had been targeted at her. She also learned that the Death Eaters never made it to Azkaban; instead they were all killed before even reaching the Ministry.

She would have made a fuss, but she remembered the cold eyes of Hermione's fiancé and remained silent of her suspicions.

She did run into Beni from time-to-time. More like, actually, that Beni occasionally delivered wands and heads of Death Eaters who attacked females, and more than one would-be victim mentioned a woman dressed in red.

She was formally introduced to Jude, named Julian Damian Niwa, at an international conference. Jude smiled at her, asked if she had enjoyed the view of their previous visit and then entered a debate with a female companion of his on the importance of always being prepared. She did see him enter into a long conversation with Moody on the topic of being vigilant. A member who was against the cooperation of the countries in the group was mercilessly dealt with; Jude broke his arm in three places before slicing off his wand hand with a sword he'd transfigured. Amelia felt it justified because the only reason the Avada Kevada had missed was because Jude had just shattered the attacker's arm. And then he took out his wand to stun him and render him immobile. When the attacker revealed a Dark Mark on his leg (all participants having been forced to remove both sleeves to prove that they were not Death Eaters whether present or past), Jude just commented mildly that the attacker 'had more balls than he did because he wouldn't want that anywhere near his' and then wondered if the would-be attacker was turned on to be facing that when dealing with morning wood.

The only time she ever saw Ren was at the last battle. He was calmly reading a book, arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, paying no attention to the bodies piled around them, only absent-mindedly tearing apart an attacking Death Eater with a spell.

She never saw Kyo, except for one brief glimpse of Harry Potter embracing a rather familiar figure.

She thought that was for the best. More than one auror had gone to her, noticing that a number of Death Eater's had had every bone in their hands broken and then healed wrong so that they were unable to hold a wand again unless they reshattered the bones and then rehealed them.

She'd heard of the man who didn't kill and no one could recognize; the one who disposed of his enemies by rendering them unable to do a spell ever again.

She decided that despite getting a good view of his ass, she never wanted to see him again. She had seen his eyes in her dreams.

She decided, however, not to mention how Harry Potter's companions changed in appearance, but always had the same set of eyes.

She would merely smile and request their name.


End file.
